mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
The Felt
Green-hued nemeses of the Midnight Crew, they have differently colored numbered helmets, going along with their billiards theme. They are a rival gang of criminals. Each Felt is green in appearance and has a hat with the color and number of one of the 15 pool balls. 7 and below are solid colors, and 9 and up are striped. 8 is likely black. Their leader is the mysterious Lord English, who does not appear to have a number. Maybe all, but at least some of them seem to have Time-altering abilities. Spades Slick has made it his personal mission to murder them all, on top of the Midnight Crew's primary mission of plundering Lord English's secret vault. Their headquarters is an entirely green mansion. They have an obsession with clocks and timepieces, possessing one thousand clocks, which Spades Slick has vowed to destroy. He has burned 12, 8 were destroyed in an offscreen gunfight, he mercilessly broke one, and transpierced the one on the Crosbytop Computer. Diamonds Droog has shot 7 and 78 were exploded by Clubs Deuce, making 107 destroyed so far. There is a poster of them (The Felt) in Dave's room. Members In order, they are: *?; Lord English - The unseen leader of the Felt. His appearance/clothing is possibly based on a cue ball. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through time-manipulation techniques. Named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball, and likely also Lord British from Ultima, who could only be killed by glitches. Not seen yet. *1; Itchy - Sounds similar to "ichi," the Japanese word for one. Also possibly named after the cue sport term scratch. He can speed up time for himself, which might be related to his name; Itchy as in jumpy or nervous. Deceased after Spades Slick had his way with him. *2; Doze - Sounds similar to "dos", the Spanish word for two. Spades Slick has captured and interrogated him many times, but has extracted no useful information. He has the ability to slow down time, but only for himself, which may also be related to his name (doze as in sleep). Captured. Killed in an explosion along with Trace. *3; Trace - Sounds similar to "tres", the Spanish word for three. Reportedly skilled at infiltration, as he has invaded the Midnight Crew's secret hideout multiple times. He can retrace people's Past Trails, which may possibly be linked to his name also. He can also interact with people's Past Trails, although if they are aware of his ability and that he is the culprit, they'll know for certain that he'll be at that very location in the future. He resembles a shark, and his ability is related to a shark's natural skill of following a source of blood in the water over a great distance. Died after the time bomb under Doze's hat went off. *4; Clover - Most likely named for the four-leaf variety of that plant. Likely functions as an accountant/brains figure, but is not as tight-lipped as Doze. Not seen yet. *5; Fin - Named after a slang term for US five-dollar bills, although the name also recalls his strangely shaped head. He also has notoriously sharp teeth. Performs crimes planned by the Midnight Crew before they can perform them, much to Spades' chagrin. He does this by following people's Future Trails, much like how Trace follows Past Trails. However, because Fin leaves evidence of his past whereabouts and actions, Diamonds Droog was able to interact with Fin from the future, suggesting that it may be possible to do the same with Trace (albeit much harder to predict where to strike and when). Currently injured and suffering from blood loss. *6; Die - Named for the number of sides on a standard cubic die, and 'die' as in death. Possesses an alternate timeline travel ability. Holds a voodoo doll, with various pins lodged in its head. The colors of the pins correspond to the members of the Felt who have been killed so far (namely Crowbar, Matchsticks and Quarters, the first three to die), and he also owns pins corresponding to the members of the Midnight Crew. This is because when he puts a pin into the doll, he travels to an alternate timeline in which the corresponding person is dead, appearing there suddenly with a flash of light. Die has a habit of rashly jumping to timelines where Felt members he doesn't like are dead. The problem with this is that the most likely cause of death among The Felt is murder, and Die tends to appear so close to and so soon after each death that he finds himself in the presence of the murderer (the murderer in each case being Spades Slick, who has noted that Die tends to appear whenever he kills a Felt member and that Die tends to look nonplussed and vaguely bewildered each time). However, when Die used the same method to rid himself of Spades Slick, he found himself on an alien landscape with no Spades Slick, dead or otherwise, in sight. The desert is likely where the city was built in the main universe because as Spades Slick has said, he MADE THIS TOWN. Fortunately for him, Die can also travel to other timelines by pulling out pins, and retrace his steps by pulling them out in the correct order. He pulled Spades' pin because he didn't want to live in the ruins of a dead civilisation and reappeared in front of Spades. What happens to the instances of Die already existing in timelines to which he travels is unknown. Deceased after Spades Slick helped him live up to his name. *7; Crowbar - Named for the similar shape of a crowbar and a 7. Deceased. Not encountered yet. *8; Snowman - Named for the slang for pocket 8's in poker. Could also be a reference to the shape of snowmen. So far unseen. Spades doesn't plan on killing him. "It's out of the question." This may be related to his number, as the 8-ball must be pocketed last in Eight Ball Pool. If it is pocketed earlier, the player who pocketed it loses. Not seen yet. *9; Stitch - Named for the scar on his face, as well as the phrase "A stitch in time saves nine." Also has the ability to manipulate time (Spades thinks it is likely that he could be used to bring order to any temporal entropy caused by Die). Not encountered yet. *10; Sawbuck - Named after a slang term for US ten-dollar bills. Not encountered. *11; Matchsticks - Most likely named for the shape of the number 11. Deceased. Not encountered yet. *12; Eggs - Named for the most notable product served in a dozen, and his eggtimer. A dangerous moron. Can use his eggtimer to travel back in time, likely in much the same way that Biscuits believes he can use his oven to travel forward in time (specifically, setting it to a certain amount of time - up to one hour, as its numbers show - and travelling back that amount of time when it rings, plus a small amount of additional time, since he appears from the future before he sets his timer). Eggs can thus become a one-man fighting force. According to this forum post from Andrew, Eggs may branch off into a new timeline each time he goes back, as opposed to staying within the same timeline. But more assumable is that Hearts Boxcars kills the third Eggs before he can travel back in time and help his past selves like the two other Eggs will do. *13; Biscuits - Named for a baker's dozen, and his oven. Another dangerous moron. Believes that his oven allows him to travel forward in time (like Eggs' eggtimer allows him to travel back) if he sets the timer and climbs inside. Believes that when the timer rings and he exits the oven, he will appear in the future the same amount of time later as the timer was set to. Of course, this means he just sits in there waiting for the timer to ring. Tends to team up with Eggs, who likely takes Biscuits back in time with him by holding the oven, with Biscuits in it, when he does so. Hearts Boxcars says that he is little trouble unless he does this. *14; Quarters - Sounds similar to "quatorze", the French word for fourteen. Could also refer to writing a quarter as 1/4. Deceased. Not encountered yet. *15; Cans - Sounds similar to "quinze," the French word for fifteen. An enormous man who Spades regards as a challenge to kill. Not encountered yet. Speculation As there were twelve surviving members of the Felt at the start of the Intermission (discounting Lord English), and at least five of them seem to have the ability to manipulate time, it has been theorized that they may have some connection with The Trolls encountered elsewhere in Homestuck, of which there are also twelve. The colors of their hats may also relate to the color text that appears when CarcinoGeneticist, GrimAuxiliatrix, and AdiosToreador type on Pesterchum. However, since text probably cannot be striped, this is incredibly unlikely. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined